Indonesia Raya
by Chocochino
Summary: Drabblish, slight romance. Sekali ini, Melati Permatasari tidak terlalu membutuhkan ucapan ulang tahun ke-67 yang berlebihan, hanya alunan lagu kesukaannya, Indonesia Raya, yang dia tahu dinyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati yang anti-korupsi. Untuk Hari Kemerdekaan NKRI.


Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-67, Nesia tidak ingin peduli dengan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya di PBB. Dia ingin peduli dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang tulus dari bangsanya, diiringi dengan lagu kesukaannya.

* * *

Indonesia Raya

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Lacielle Andromeda

OOC, presentfic, Indonesian, one-shot, drabblish, human name using, angst failed, full dialogue, confusing plot, Nesia-centric, third-person-POV, Hurt/Comfort/General RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Lacielle Andromeda** for **Indonesia's Independence Day**

* * *

.

.

Melati Permatasari terpaku di tempat. Angin khatulistiwa dengan lembut mengusap pipinya, mentari yang selalu dengan adil berbagi waktu dengan rembulan memanaskan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau indah dan sedikit membakar kulitnya yang sudah berpigmen hitam manis itu.

Gadis ayu itu dengan tegap berdiri di tengah lapangan bulutangkis pukul 12 siang di bulan Ramadhan, itu benar. Namun siang hari yang terik tidak akan mengalahkan tekadnya untuk tetap berdiri di sana. Toh anak-anak kecil di hadapannya sekarang juga tetap berlari sambil tertawa ceria, memindahkan bendera satu-persatu dari satu botol teh beling yang sudah kosong ke botol lainnya secepat mungkin demi memperebutkan hadiah yang hanya berupa alat tulis murahan yang dibungkus kertas coklat biasa, namun sanggup membuat wajah-wajah polos itu menyombongkan diri dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Semua lomba-lomba ini, seperti balap karung, makan kerupuk, mengambil koin dalam labu, atau memindahkan bendera seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak-anak itu saat ini, semua diselenggarakan agar mereka bisa mengingat betapa sulitnya para leluhurnya dulu untuk meraih kemenangan. Walau harus jatuh berkali-kali seakan melompat dengan karung, kelelahan seperti sedang memindahkan bendera, nyaris putus asa layaknya menggapai kerupuk yang terikat tali rafia, mereka akan selalu bersemangat untuk berjuang demi bangsanya. Demi dirinya, yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga tumpah darahnya.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke-67. Melati sudah sangat tua—walau memang sebagai seorang personifikasi negara yang abadi, dia masih seperti dara berusia tujuh belas tahun. Namun kebiasaan ini, semua lomba yang diadakan setiap tahunnya, tidak akan pernah kehilangan euforianya, sama seperti materi sejarah perjuangan dirinya dan rakyatnya demi terbebas dari penjajahan yang tidak akan berhenti dibahas dalam buku teks sosial para murid sampai kapan pun.

Namun ada satu pertanyaan di benaknya—apakah nantinya anak-anak polos ini akan berubah dan mengkhianatinya? Karena bagaimanapun juga, koruptor-koruptor yang kini menggerogoti kekayaannya, pelanggar peraturan yang merusak tubuhnya, dan pencela-pencela yang memahitkan hatinya, dulunya adalah sama seperti anak-anak kecil yang meneriakkan bentuk keceriaan mereka di telinganya dalam rangka menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Yang dulu menghargai perjuangannya untuk lepas dari kuncian—dekapan—erat Netherland atau ikatan persaudaraan palsu Nihon.

Yang dulu sangat mencintainya.

Namun kini justru mengkhianatinya sedemikian rupa.

Personifikasi negara dengan nama lengkap Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia itu berusaha keras menahan kepedihan hatinya setiap kali mengingat mereka semua. Betapa dia ingin untuk mengembalikan kepolosan anak-anak yang dulu mereka miliki, agar mereka dapat menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya dengan sepenuh hati mereka, bukan hanya kebiasaan dalam upacara belaka.

Iris hitam itu masih menatap kerumunan anak-anak yang memulai lomba makan kerupuk penuh keceriaan, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangkai sebuah tulip merah. Bahkan perasaan cinta dari Willem van Damme, sang penjajah kejam yang bersama dengan dirinya selama lebih dari tiga abad, dapat dia rasakan kejujurannya, dibandingkan dengan perasaan cinta dari rakyatnya sendiri.

Getir.

***TAMAT!***

* * *

_._

_Indonesia, here I am, Lacie, who once to be Hikari Tenshiro. With this awkward drabble, I'm not only wanted to proclaim my new penname, but also celebrate your birthday. Our birthday._ Selamat ulang tahun, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.


End file.
